


Merlin Poetry and Quotes Collection

by camcChildofAthenaFBN



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine is the one people underestimate, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), I wrote this to cope, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Multi, Other, Poetry, Post-Battle of Camlann (Merlin), Sad Merlin, Sort Of, Why does the ending exist, and hurt myself in the process, but with a fun side, grieving Merlin, he is actually quite wise, she has a valid reason for turning evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcChildofAthenaFBN/pseuds/camcChildofAthenaFBN
Summary: Is it truly over? The story told, and shut away to gather dust? Not if we keep them alive, and believe.I made these to cope with the ending. Basically poems and quotes about my favourite Merlin characters.
Relationships: Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. If We Were Meant To Be Together

I broke my own heart with this.


	2. Falling Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana...

And you were the loveliest of them all

So I suppose it's only fair that you are the most lethal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana owns my heart. And she is never evil.


	3. Rule the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her thought process about becoming evil I guess

Who doesn't love Morgana?


	4. Monsters of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My poem 'Monsters of Destiny' but as an aesthetic.

Merlin feels guilty about Morgana....


	5. Righteous Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, evil is the only way to do what is right..


	6. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is Courage...


	7. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin needs someone to help him.


	8. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine is awesome and is actually wise if you think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Pinterest as well.


End file.
